Natasha's Necklace
by JasmineRaven
Summary: Just how did Natasha Romanoff get that silver arrow necklace she wears during Captain America: The Winter Soldier?


In a flash of glowing blue light, the blonde hammer-wielding demigod and his scheming brother were pulled away from Earth and transported back to their home realm, indicating that it was time for the Avengers to go their separate ways. After exchanging goodbyes, Tony slid into his maroon Acura NSX with his now close companion Bruce, Steve sped away alone on his motorcycle, and Clint and Natasha drove away in a black SHIELD car.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," sighed Natasha, leaning back in her seat as she put her feet up on the dashboard. "Fighting things from outer space is not exactly my idea of fun."

"Try being controlled by one," Clint mumbled, his eyes fully focussed on the road. The thought of having Loki poking and prodding around in his brain, controlling him like a lifeless puppet, troubled him greatly. It wasn't something he was going to get over instantly.

Sensing that the events of the past few days were uneasy subject for Clint, Natasha tried to change the subject. "Stark invited us to dinner tonight. Some all-you-can-eat restaurant, since the Shawarma outing wasn't such a success. Should we go?"

Clint remembered their dinner after the battle. Everyone was bruised, battered and sore, so the outing had not been as enjoyable as Stark had planned. The only person who'd really enjoyed the meal was Thor, who managed to devour his meal and the remnants of everyone else's meals in record time. "Yeah, I think I can handle seeing those crazy people one more time," he replied, a hint of a smile spreading across his face, though he tried to suppress it. "But first, there's somewhere I need to go, if you don't mind tagging along."

"Well, I don't really have a choice. I'm trapped in a car with you," Natasha teased, trying lighten the mood and take Clint's mind of his worries.

"Trapped? I could've quite easily left you without a ride and drove off by myself," he said with a laugh. "And take your feet of dashboard, Tash. I'm sick of getting the blame for the damage you cause."

The drive through the city was relaxing, a nice change after the hectic action of the past few days. The sun was beginning its slow descent, causing the bright blue sky to gradually fade as the afternoon progressed and the evening approached. Apart from the sections ruined from the battle, the city was still alive and fully functioning. People rushed around madly like a colony of bees. Many crowded around the nearest televisions to catch the latest news on New York's very own superheroes. There were even some children dressed in Avengers costumes. As the traffic came to a crawl, and then a halt, Natasha leant her head out the open car window to watch some children playing outside a popular toy store.

"I'm Thor! God of Thunder!" shouted a young boy, aimlessly swinging a toy hammer around, his mother trying her hardest to steer him away from the crowd so that he did not accidentally hit someone.

"Dad! Can I please buy another Iron Man costume?" begged another child outside a toy store. "Tony Stark has more than one suit."

At last, the traffic began to flow smoothly again and it wasn't long before they arrived at Clint's desired destination. "I'll be back in a minute," Clint told Natasha as he hopped out of the car and began to make his way across the street. Natasha peered out the window, curious to see where he was going. Much to her surprise, Clint wandered through the glass doors of a building, the sign reading _Tiffany & Co. _He returned minutes later, a small aqua blue box grasped in his hands.

"You know, Clint, I never took you for a guy who was into jewellery," she joked as Clint sat back down in the driver's seat.

"Haha, very funny," Clint remarked with sarcasm. "Actually, Tash, this is for you." He slipped the box into her hands.

Her eyes wide open with surprise, Natasha caressed the small aqua gift box with her fingers. Carefully, she tugged on the white satin ribbon to undo the bow and opened the lid of the box. Inside, sitting on a white foam pad, was a shining silver chain with a jewelled pendant in the shape of an arrow. "An arrow?" she chuckled, looking at Clint.

"What? I wanted it to be meaningful. Besides, you're not exactly a love heart kind of girl. If you don't like it, I can take it back."

"No, I love it. It's beautiful," she said in awe as she cautiously removed the necklace from the box and clasped it around her neck. "Thank you." The pair began to slowly lean towards each other and, just when they were on the brink of a sweet embrace, Natasha felt the vibrating sensation of her phone against her leg.

_[From: Tony "Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist" Stark]_

_[Subject: FOOD!]_

_Hurry up! Bruce is getting impatient, and I don't think the all-you-can-eat restaurant serves Hulks. _

oOo

"Bruce, that's your third plate full of food!" exclaimed Steve, laughing as Bruce returned from the dinner buffet, this time with spaghetti bolognaise with some colourful exotic salad on the side.

"Hey! I'm eating for The Other Guy too," Bruce said defensively, taking his seat next to Tony. "So, what's everyone been up to this afternoon?"

"Watching television," replied Steve. "Trying to keep up with the modern world. You wouldn't believe how much television has changed. Some of the shows now are just ridiculous. What about you, Tony?"

"Bruce has been helping me test out some of my important technological inventions. Or, as Pepper calls it, playing with my toys. What about you guys?" Stark asked, gesturing to Clint and Natasha.

"Oh… uh, we just drove around for a while," Natasha replied, a slight stammer in her voice.

"Yeah… uh… nothing exciting," Clint added.

"Oh, that sucks. Next time you're bored, just come over to my place. We'll throw a party or do something cool," suggested Tony. "By the way, I like the necklace, Natasha."

"Oh." Natasha smiled, looking down at the glimmering silver arrow. "Thanks… it was a gift."


End file.
